A Sun Hill Wedding
by sammi-summer
Summary: What will happen at Kerry's wedding will Smithy manage to win her back all will it be to late to change her mind. Haven't written a story in a long time so i need to get my mojo back please r&r


11:30am Kerry, Yvonne, Cassie and Honey walk into Sun Hill Police Station with loads of baby pink bags with black writing and gold handles with the words "Essential Weddings".

The girls come in to station, giggling and Smithy, Callum and Gina look at them weirdly. So all four girls send them cheesy grins back. Kerry goes and puts the wedding bags in to Callum's office, Smithy's follows her in an shuts the door behind her.

"So you're going through with it then?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"How am I supposed to know.. Why him Kerry?"

"Well no one will have me"

"That's not true"

"Well I'm hardly gonna marry you am i"

(Kerry turns away while replying taking a deep breath.)

"Exuse me" (Smithy gives an confusing look)

"Its called sarcasm"

"Don't get all sarky with me, madam"

"Oh look too late I just did"

Kezia knocks the door and walks in as Kerry storms out

"what was that about"

"Nothing"

Smithy storms out to the car park and sits in his car before turning the engine on and drives off at speed.

At the Hilton Hotel, London where callum, cassie, yvonne, honey, kerry, smithy are.

Kerry trying on her Gucci wedding dress, with help from Yvonne.

"Kerry you look beautiful"

"Thanks Yvonne I love this dress I'm so excited"

Door gets knocked, Rose's fiancé, Lawrence.

Yvonne walks to the door tuting and answers door to an eager Lawrence

"Yes?"

"Where's Kerry?"

"Well she's unavailable at this very moment in time, actually hang on let me get my phone and I'll come and talk to you."

(Goes and rummages through her bag for iPhone, smithy sneaks in and grabs Kerry and takes her into the walk-in closet, Yvonne shouts "Won't be a minute, important phone call to make" slams door by accident on exit)

"Lawrence, what you playing at now?"

"Lawrence?"

"Ah, what you doing here?"

"you look beautiful"

"thank you but you shouldn't be here."

"why not?"

"because I'm getting married in the morning."

"you don't have to not to him anyway"

Smithy leans in for a kiss and the both share a passionate kiss

"I'm supposed to be getting married"

"I didn't hear you complaining and you weren't stopping me."

Smithy heads towards the door and leaves both smithy and Kerry are unaware that. yvonne witnessed smithy kissing kerry in the reflection of the mirrors.

kerry heads out of the door and grabs her Black Range Rover Sport Supercharged keys and starts the engine and drives down to the pub.

Kerry enters the pub and walks over to the table with smithy, callum, gina, cassie, Yvonne, gary, and tony

Kerry offers to buy a round of drinks and drags Yvonne to help her get them

" I know you saw us and I admit it wasn't right but it was actually me."

"But.."

"Me and him have made up."

"Your supposed to be getting married in two days time and your already cheating on Lawrence! Your unbelievable."

Kerry pays for the drinks and leaves the pub and heads straight to the hotel

kezia is sat in the garden wearing a navy blue Nike hoodie (too big for her) Lawrence goes and sit next to her and start talking.

"Wassup?"

(Big Sigh) "Its nothing,"

"Sure doesn't look it"

"Supposed to be funny?"

"Ooh touchy."

"Speaking of situations, I have one concerning your kerry."

"What you mean?"

"I heard she and smithy were…. Snogging each other faces off."

"What like this?"

Moves towards kezia for a kiss. Rose comes into the garden.

"so now that smithy doesn't want you, you go for my man."

smithy grabs kerrys hand and whispers something into her ear.

"Just Walk Away"

-SLAP!-

"BITCH!"

"You're a creep, no wonder kerry doesn't want to marry you and is trying to shack up with smithy."

kezia gets up and walks away. Lawrence, rubbing his face, walks up to the smithy.

"Guess your know her better then I do."

Punches the smithy, Clean out.

"Lawrence! You're a prize prat. Get lost don't expect to see me at the altar Sunday."

kerry gets on her knees and tries to wake the smithy.

"Wake up you stupid man, you left me in more difficult positions then this."

"Hello .. Stupid eh?"

"Err Hey."

kerry and gina Scene (Emotional)

"I don't know what to do my whole life is a mess I thought being with Lawrence would make me forget the feelings I have for smithy and they did for a while but now I don't know I don't know what to do."

"I think you need to do what's best for you, if Lawrence really loved you he would be fighting to get you back and he wouldn't be making a pass at kezia and not that I'm saying what you and smithy did was okay it's far from that but I think smithy was really hurt when he found out you were/are marrying someone else."

"thanks gina and who would of thought we could sit down and have a civilised conversation."

"yep that's us Right I've gotta go, gonna make sure nobody else is punching each other up downstairs"

Gina leaves the hotel room and heads off down stairs Kerry puts her hair up in a scruffy bun and pulls on her crème UGGs over her white skinny jeans and starts calling everyone on her gold IPhone 5s telling them that the wedding is off.

The next day Yvonne, Cassie, Honey and Kerry start packing all their bags ready to leave when there is a knock at Kerry's door.

"Dale what are you doing here"

"I wanted to help and apologise for yesterday"

"don't be I should of known what he was liked and listened to people and what they said about him and I'm sorry for all the upset and heartbreak I caused you"

"you didn't"

"yes I did and I'm sorry and I lo…. I love you and I shouldn't have chosen him over you and I understand if you don't feel the same way but I've said it and I can't/won't take it back"

Smithy grabs Kerry around the waist and kisses her on the lips

"Let's get you packed up and I will take you home"

Kerry plants another kiss on Smithy lips and heads off to the bathroom

Smithy takes Kerry's suitcases to the car from the hotel room when he notices a printed envelope in the bin, he picks it up and see it is addressed to Kerry. Smithy looks inside and sees it is empty so he puts the suitcase on the bed and opens it up and unzips the pocket on the inside and sees the letter that goes with the empty envelope.

Smithy drives them both to her flat and Kerry lets them both in, while Kerry puts her suitcases in her room smithy opens up the letter ready to confront her as Kerry walks back in to the room she spots smithy with the letter and goes pale.

"what are you doing with that"

"I found it"

"only because you went looking through my things how dare you dale I thought I could trust you but know you go through my things"

"well if you told me you were pregnant I wouldn't of have to find out this way"

"don't you start blaming me Mr"

"so are you going to tell him?"

"tell who?"

"Lawrence"

"why would I tell him he is no way the father"

"oh so you been sleeping around with other people then as well"

"excuse me I have not! The only other person I slept with was you and that was a drunken one night stand on my announcement 4 months ago"

"what I'm the dad"

"yes well done smithy you can count"

"I'm gonna be a dad and you weren't going to tell me"

"I was but I didn't know how to I'm sorry smithy"


End file.
